01
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: Historia narrada por la autora en primera persona sobre un momento único en la historia del deporte español. Mal summary denle una oportunidad


Autora: hola todos, traigo una mini historia narrada por mi en primera persona.

Dedicado a todos los que disfrutamos con este momento de gloria de España.

Cuídense

* * *

Estábamos todos en casa del señor Antonio esperando ver la final de la Eurocopa. En el sofá Francia e Inglaterra tenían banderitas de España en la cabeza y discutían con Japón e Italia del Norte que llevaban banderitas de Alemania en el pecho.

-¡Ganará Alemania!-gritaban las potencias del eje carentes de su jefe

-¡No, ganará España-nichan!-gritaron las otras dos potencias

Rusia miraba animado la disputa con una bufanda de España sobre la suya, a su lado Sonne comía palomitas mientras hablaba con China sobre lo lindo que era Antonio de pequeño. América y Canadá intentaban sintonizar la televisión para ver algo, sentados en el suelo Lovino y Prusia mantenían un acalorado debate interior, sobre a quien debían animar.

-¿Patatas?- pregunté acercándome a ambos

-Gracias- me dijo Lovino cogiendo un puñado para luego volver a su debate. Gilbert ni naranjas

Tras de mi Francia, Inglaterra, Japón y Veneciano seguían gritando, y luego dicen que los más escandalosos somos los españoles.

-¡CALLAROS DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ !- grité ya harta haciendo que los gritos cesasen, Sonne me miró divertida-¡VA A GANAR ESPAÑA!

-¿ y eso por que?- me preguntó el nipón

-Porque es mi país y vamos a ganar, ¿ a que si Sonne?- ella dio una respuesta afirmativa

-_Señoras y señores en un momento dará inicio la final de la Eurocopa enfrentando a España y a Alemania. Mientras vamos a hacer un repaso de los partidos que estos países han hecho_

_-comenzamos con España-_dijo el comentarista mostrando una tabla con los partidos jugados

**8ºs de Final: **

**1er partido: España 4-1 Rusia**

Oí como Rusia resoplaba, fue un partido vergonzoso para él.

**2º partido: España 2-1 Suecia**

**3er partido: España 2-1 Gracia**

Mire a todos lados pero no vi a Grecia, se debió quedar dormido mientras venía, valla un dormilón, si al final va a ser verdad eso que dicen, que las siesta es típica española pero somos los que menos la practicamos.

**4ºs de Final: España 4-2 Italia**

Ahí tenemos la indecisión de Lovino sobre a quien animar, por una parte estaba el señor Antonio que los había derrotado en los penaltis, pero que estaba enamorado de él, y por otra Alemania al que no tragaba ni con tres litros de agua, pero que quería venganza por el partido que perdieron contra España.

**Semifinal: España 3-0 Rusia**

Rusia volvió a resoplar, habían estado tan cerca, pero por lo menos quedaron terceros no como Turquía, aun recuerdo los gritos de alegría de Romano por que Turquía perdió

-_Seguimos con Alemania- _dijo el comentarista

**8ºs de final:**

**1er partido: Alemania 2-0 Polonia**

**2º partido: Alemania 1-2 Croacia**

**3er partido: Alemania 1-0 Austria**

**4ºs de Final: Alemania 3-2 Portugal**

**Semifinal: Alemania 3-2 Turquía**

**-**_Bueno los jugadores saltan al campo, comienza con el himno de Alemania-_

Los presentes sufrimos un escalofrío general, a mi personalmente el alemán hablado por alemanes me da miedo, y más si lo hablan muchas personas a la vez. Prusia se llevó una mano al pecho y también se puso a cantar hasta que terminó y volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos. Sonne se sentó a mi lado llegaba la hora de nuestro himno.

Comenzaron a sacar a los jugadores españoles mientras sonaba

-Mirad ahí esta Antonio- dijo América- hola Antonio

-Que lindo está con el traje de la selección-dijo Francis- Tito Francis quiere hacerle cosas a Toño en este momento

Tras decir eso Francis acabó en una esquina lleno de tomatazos dos puñetazos en la cara ( cortesía mía y de Sonne) y ahorcado por un girasol.

-Oye- me llamó Inglaterra- ¿ por que vuestro himno no tiene letra?

-Ni idea-dije sinceramente comiendo unas palomitas- Tiene una letra inventada por los niños de la época franquista que ha perdurado hasta nuestros días

-¿ Y cuál es?- preguntó Japón con curiosidad

-Franco, Franco que tiene el culo blanco por que su mujer lo lava con Ariel-comencé a cantar al ritmo de la música acompañada por Sonne y por Lovino- La reina Sofía se lo lava con lejía y el coronel lo seca con papel.

-Que falta de respeto a sus líderes- dijo Inglaterra

-Es que en España, Franco no fue muy querido- explicó Rusia- solo hay que ver como se defendieron los republicanos y las continuas huidas que hubo al extranjero. Ah claro pero vosotros no lo visteis por el tratado de no intervención

La sonrisa de Rusia heló la sangre de Inglaterra y Francia casi llora, yo por mi parte fui a por Rusia y le di un beso en la mejilla

-Gracias por ayudar a los republicanos- le dije sinceramente- no como otros ¬¬

-.....-

-¡Hey que comienza!- gritó Sonne

A partir de ese momento no hubo nada más que silencio, roto por algunos uhh de decepción ante los posibles goles. Pero llegó el minuto 33 y Antonio marcó un gol a favor de España.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!!!-gritamos todos los que íbamos con España- ¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!

No abrazamos todos bajo la mirada iracunda de Japón y Veneciano que animaban a Alemania, al final Prusia decidió animar a su amigo y Lovino a su futuro marido.

A partir de ese entonces el partido se volvió muy tenso, Alemania era una oponente fuerte, pero España no le puso las cosas fáciles, ya sí con el marcador 1-0 a favor de España, el País de la Pasión se convirtió en la campeona de Europa.

Hubo fuegos artificiales, la gente festejaba por las calles y en casa de Antonio era la fiesta padre, nos abrazábamos, las palomitas salieron volando, lloramos de la emoción, yo de emoción por haber ganado besé a Prusia y Sonne acabó con China tirando fuegos artificiales.

En la calle se oía la siguiente canción( aunque a mi parecer fue una gran sobrada que la cantasen seguro que iban a tope de vino)

_Entre Flores, Fandanguillos y alegrias,_

_nacio en España la tierra del amor_

_Solo dios pudiera hacer tanta belleza,_

_y es imposible que puedan haber dos._

_Y todo el mundo sabe que es verdad,_

_y lloran cuando tienen que marchar._

_Por eso se oye este refrán_

_"Que Viva España"_

_Y siempre la recordarán_

_"Que Viva España"_

_La gente canta con ardor_

_"Que Viva España"_

_La vida tiene otro Sabor,_

_Y España es la Mejor_

_Es las tardes Soleadas de corrida,_

_la gente aclama al diestro con fervor_

_Y el saluda paseando a su cuadrilla,_

_con esa gracia de Hidalgo Español_

_La plaza por si sola vibra ya,_

_y empieza nuestra Fiesta Nacional_

_Por eso se oye este refrán_

_"Que Viva España"_

_Y siempre la recordarán_

_"Que Viva España"_

_La gente canta con ardor_

_"Que Viva España"_

_La vida tiene otro Sabor_

_Y España es la Mejor_

_Laralaralalarala_

_"Que Viva España"_

_Laralaralalarala_

_"Que Viva España"_

_La gente canta con ardor_

_"Que Viva España"_

_La vida tiene otro Sabor_

_Y España es lo Mejor_

_Que España es la Mejor!_

-Pero macho no te caigas- dijo uno de los cantantes después de que se escuchase un golpe- que esto no ha hecho nada más que empezar

Si lo que yo os decía los que cantaba iban artos a vino.

* * *

Autora bueno espero que os haya gustado, el hecho de la canción es verídico, unos hombres en mi calle se pusieron a cantarla.

con cariño...... No diré mi nombre aún


End file.
